Baby2
by dragonfly03
Summary: Paige sends herself into the future and somthing happens back home.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing,  
I'm not getting paid,  
Charmed=not mine  
Once again I own nothing  
Kinda sad really  
  
Baby2  
  
Chris opened his eyes and looked around for what had woke him  
up. He had slept on the girl's sofa again, but it was usually  
comfortable enough to sleep through the whole night. In the  
dark he could feel a slight weight on his feet. Sitting up he  
gently scooped up the small child sitting on his feet. Chris  
turned on the light and looked at baby Wyatt in question.  
  
"How did you get down here?" Chris asked knowing the toddler had  
orbed. He wondered if Wyatt sensed something was wrong. Chris  
knew something big was happening today, but did Wyatt? Wyatt's  
shield surrounded them both and his grip on his brother  
tightened. No demons were meant to attack today; the sisters  
would have enough issues to deal with soon, but not of the  
demonic sort. Wyatt's shield faded away and he relaxed, maybe  
Wyatt just had a bad dream. Chris walked back to the nursery  
and after checking the room for anything suspicious he placed  
baby Wyatt back into his crib. After he had gone back to sleep  
Chris sat back down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Even if it  
was only a dream he wanted to be awake. Just in case. Chris  
looked at his watch, just 9 more hours. He smiled and thought  
to himself. "I hope their ready".  
  
Paige had been given babysitting duty because both of her  
sisters had to rush off to work  
But she wasn't complaining. Wyatt seemed distracted; it was as  
if he was waiting for something. Shrugging it off she orbed  
herself and Wyatt up to the attic.  
  
"Wyatt, you be a good boy while auntie Paige finds the potion  
she needs" she sat him in the playpen and opened the book.  
Something had been bothering her and she was hoping the answers  
would be in it. After finding nothing she sat down with a piece  
of paper and pencil.  
  
"This should work" she took the rolled up spell and said it as  
she lit it on fire. While Paige said her spell phoebe and Piper  
walked in the house.  
  
**********  
  
Paige looked around at her surroundings, she was still in the  
manor, and something was very different. The old clock that had  
been broken so many times was gone and Wyatt's playpen was gone,  
as was Wyatt. Paige ran down the stairs and looked in the  
living room he wasn't there, but many other new things were.  
The entire house looked a bit off, things were missing. Paige  
brought her hand to her mouth and she realized she was no longer  
in her own time. She also noticed that she could now see  
through her hand  
"Crap"  
  
********  
  
Chris walked into the attic and saw Wyatt alone in his playpen  
alone.  
"Great I get to baby-sit on my birthday" 


	2. weird

Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
Baby2  
  
Paige walked down the stairs thinking this must be another of  
their lessons. She looked up and spoke to no one in particular.  
  
"Ok you elder people...and Leo, I've learned my lesson so you  
can send me back now...please" as she expected nothing happened.  
Paige became silent when she heard footsteps coming to the  
front door. She quickly hid behind a large plant near the wall  
as the door opened. A small boy, about 4 or5 walked in followed  
by a somewhat older Piper. Paige thought it best to stay  
hidden. The boy tried sneaking up the stairs but Piper caught  
him by his shirt and held him gently.  
  
"Chris, you want to tell me what really happened?" Paige smiled  
and looked at the young boy in amazement, so this is what little  
Chris is going to look like.  
  
"I don't know, but I didn't mean for it to happen, Honest" Chris  
buried his face in his hands and started shaking. " He kept  
yelling at me and I wanted to leave and then I was here...I  
didn't mean to"  
  
"Don't be upset honey your powers are just growing, it's ok.  
You only Orbed in front of Wyatt, it's not a bad thing he  
shouldn't have been yelling at you in the first place" Piper  
held onto him and tried to calm him down. His powers had been  
growing faster than any of them had expected, they are nearly as  
strong as his brother's. Chris pulled away and walked to his  
room. The older Piper stared at the closed door and sighed, she  
was beginning to wonder if he would ever realize how important  
his powers were, he treated them like they were a curse. She  
knew it must be difficult for him never being able to be like  
all the other carefree kids. She also knew that he was nothing  
like the other kids, the other kids rarely had demons attacking,  
kidnapping, or hunting them. Piper walked to the attic, she  
knew there was only one way for him to lead a normal life. She  
had to bind his powers. Paige, who had been watching the scene  
from her hiding spot, decided now was the best time to ask Piper  
for help.  
  
"Piper! Piper! Hey Piper!?" Paige ran p to her sister and then  
in front of her, but the older witch walked right through her.  
*******  
  
Chris looked down at baby Wyatt in his arms; he had just wiped  
up the mushed bananas that Wyatt had thrown on him while he  
tried to feed the child. Wyatt closed his eyes and fell asleep  
in Chris's arms leaving the older of the two deep in thought.  
Wyatt had never been easy to get along with but Chris did  
remember back when the evil in his brother lay dormant and Wyatt  
had been a happy child. He shifted the boys weight so that he  
could move the blankets in the crib and placed him in the bed.  
Chris lifted the side to the crib and covered Wyatt with the  
triquatra blanket that he himself would soon be using. He  
watched Wyatt sleep for a while and begun thinking of the reason  
he and his brother drifted before Wyatt changed. Closing his  
eyes he could almost taste the bitter potion that had left him  
powerless. He had only been five at the time, his mother had  
told him it was for the best. She was wrong, what happened next  
changed his life forever. Change was never good for him. 


	3. oh crap

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Baby2  
  
Normal time  
  
Chris went back into the attic once Wyatt was asleep, something  
must have happened to Paige. Chris had known something was  
wrong when he found Wyatt alone, but could not sense that Paige  
was hurt. Chris looked through the book but found nothing that  
could hint to him what she had been doing. He tried calling to  
a lost witch, but nothing happened. Chris was beginning to  
worry when he heard the front door open. He quickly orbed to  
Wyatt's room and checked on the boy before orbing to the front  
door. Piper had just gotten home and jumped when she saw Chris.  
  
"Let's not scare the pregnant lady, ok" Chris looked at her for  
a second and then remembered why he had come home so early.  
  
"Yeah...sorry, don't you think you should lie down" Chris took  
the bags she was holding and placed them on the table. Piper  
stared at him blankly he looked sort of scared.  
  
"Do you know something I don't?" she asked looking from him to  
her stomach. Piper began to panic; she wasn't due for another  
month! She tried to calm herself he was just trying to be nice,  
not implying that she was going to have the baby today. Chris  
didn't answer her. Then he grabbed her hand and orbed her to  
Wyatt's room.  
  
"Where's Paige"  
  
" Don't know she wasn't here when I got home" Piper began to  
worry again it was not like Paige to leave Wyatt.  
  
"I'm going to orb up here and ask them for help in finding her,  
don't worry she's not dead or hurt, I would be able to tell".  
With this said Chris disappeared in bright lights  
  
***********  
Up "there"  
  
Chris walked through the entrance of the elder's sanctuary  
looking for Leo. He knew he wasn't meant to pass the barrier  
but felt he had no choice. All of the beings looked alike and  
Chris was beginning to panic, if he was found they could strip  
his powers. He felt someone grab his arm and orb him away.  
Chris felt fear race through him when he and his captor  
rematerialized on the bridge. His captor turned out to be his  
father.  
  
"You know you are not allowed there, why were you in the  
sanctuary" Leo's face was full of anger and distrust. Chris felt  
a small twinge of hurt looking at it.  
  
"Paige is missing, but that's not the main reason I was looking  
for you." Chris didn't know how to explain this to the man who  
had never been there, but knew this may be his only chance.  
Chris knew where Paige had gone; he saw what was left of the  
spell. The reason he went to find Leo was because he needed to  
know, he needed to know that he was going to have another son.  
He did not need to know it was Chris.  
  
*******  
Phoebe answered the phone to hear her sister's eerie calm voice.  
  
"Phebes you need to come home. Phoebe looked at the receiver  
and then at the mountain of papers on her desk.  
  
"I'm sorry honey I can't"  
  
"Phoebe my water broke" Piper told her in that far to calm  
voice. Phoebe grabbed her purse and hung up the phone. She ran  
to the car and took a deep breath, and turned the car on. This  
should prove to be an interesting day. 


	4. hello chris

Baby 2  
  
disclaimer: nope charmed is still not mine. damn  
  
Chris looked away from Leo's face, the elder seemed lost for  
words. once Leo was able to speak came the first question out  
of the series Chris had expected.  
  
"How do I know your not lying, Piper would have told me if I  
fathered another child" Leo looked past Chris avoiding eye  
contact. He knew it was true, but de didn't want to believe  
that he was leaving two children without a father. What was  
bothering him the most was that if Piper had things her way Leo  
would never of even known he had another son. Chris felt as  
though someone were playing a cruel joke at his expense, not  
only did Leo hate him but also now he didn't believe his baby  
self existed.  
  
"Listen I know you don't want to believe me but it's true, in  
less than two hours you're going to be a father again." Leo's  
eyes widened.  
  
"two hours, she's having the baby now!" Leo didn't give Chris a  
chance to answer him and orbed to the manor. Chris looked out  
onto the city from his place on the bridge and wondered what  
would happen to him after the baby was born. He knew that only  
one of him could have powers at one time. the girls had proven  
that when they went back in time to escape a demon. The  
question was if baby Chris has his powers will he be able to get  
back, and what will he be returning to. Chris had been so deep  
in thought that he didn't hear the loading of the dark lighters  
arrow. Chris closed his eyes and prepared to orb, but the  
tearing pain that shot through his chest stopped him. He looked  
down at the area in question and saw an arrow sticking out of  
his chest. Chris whimpered and collapsed. The Dark lighter who  
had fired on him grabbed his hair and looked at his face, this  
was not his target, he inspected the wound it had just missed  
the heart and didn't look as if it pierced his lung. he would  
be the perfect bait for the Elder.  
  
********  
  
Leo materialized in the living room and saw Phoebe running up  
the stairs to Piper's room.  
  
"Phoebe" The witch stopped and turned around.  
  
"Leo what are you doing here"  
  
"well Chris told me that there was something important that I  
needed to know, and now I'm here. Is Piper really having a  
baby"  
  
"Chris!" Phoebe looked angry yet oddly not. He didn't answer.  
Phoebe was about to call him again when she heard Piper yell for  
her in the bedroom. Phoebe and Leo both ran up the stairs  
almost colliding with one another. Piper has breathing hard  
when they walked through the door, and she was not a happy  
mommy.  
  
"Leo...your..not. WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Piper gave him a look that  
could easily put fear in a blind man. Phoebe looked at her big  
sister and then to Leo.  
  
"oh honey, Chris thought he needed to be here...kids" Phoebe  
laughed a little then shut up. Leo suddenly became annoyed.  
  
"I still don't understand why he had to tell me, not that I  
didn't want to know."  
  
"how can you still be so angry with him! he's your son for  
crying out loud!" then she actually did cry out loud when she  
felt another contraction.  
  
"My what!" Piper smacked his arm  
  
"focus coach" Leo let what she had said rest for the moment and  
told Phoebe to prepare for the birth and call Paige. Phoebe ran  
down the stairs and dialed Paige's cell phone number, but after  
hearing it ring somewhere in the house she assumed Paige had  
forgotten it. She called Chris again but he didn't answer.  
  
*******  
  
Chris opened his eyes trying to ignore the pain that seemed to  
be coming for everywhere. someone was calling him. he needed  
to get to the sisters. he needed to get help. he needed to  
stay awake but all he wanted was to give in to the comforting  
numbness that was calling to him. Chris could hear Paige calling  
to him now, but it seemed so far away and interrupted, like when  
two radio stations blend together. his mind tried harder to  
focus on her. she was lost , and she seemed annoyed. He felt  
strange like he was floating, and her voice became louder. he  
closed his eyes and felt the pain drain completely from him.  
When he opened his eyes again he was lying down on a sofa in the  
manor. He sat up and wondered if it had been a weird dream, but  
then noticed that he had become slightly transparent. Chris  
jumped up and ran up to the attic, Paige was sitting on the  
floor staring through her hands.  
  
"Paige, what's going on" Paige jumped and looked at Chris.  
  
"You can see me!?"  
  
"yes am I not supposing to?" Paige ran up to her nephew and  
hugged him.  
  
"I didn't go through you, another plus" Chris looked at her  
like she had lost her mind.  
  
"ok, how did you get here." Chris knew how he had gotten here,  
somehow his spirit had found his charge. He wondered if this  
meant he was dead.  
  
********  
  
"Push!" Piper looked at Leo and spoke.  
  
"I've got a better idea, how about I coach and you push" Leo  
smiled and looked over at phoebe.  
  
"just a little more honey" Piper pushed harder and was rewarded  
with a soft cry that got louder once the baby had been  
completely cleaned and handed to her. Baby Chris opened his  
eyes and Piper saw the resemblance to older Chris he has Leo's  
eyes, something she noticed after she had discovered his true  
identity. she smiled and spoke softly  
  
"Hello Chris"  
********  
  
A few miles away the older Chris was unconscious and dying in an  
abandoned building.  
  
(I'm not sure if this makes sense but Chris is still alive but  
his spirit is with Paige.) 


	5. an

A/n  
Okay a lot of people wanted to know why Chris's powers were bound You find out soon. Sorry not saying any more. 


	6. new

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Baby2  
  
Phoebe flipped through the pages of the book trying to find some  
clue that might help her find Chris. After the baby had been  
born and still Chris had not answered she started to worry that  
he was in danger. The strange thing was that she somehow knew  
that Paige was safe, but when she thought of her nephew a cold  
feeling full of despair washed over her. Phoebe's powers as an  
empath told her that something was wrong, something has  
happened. After finding nothing in the book she walked to  
Piper's room, she knew that is piper was kept in the dark about  
this that there'd be hell to pay. Piper was sitting in the old  
rocking chair that they bought when Wyatt was born. Baby Chris  
was asleep in his mother's arms, and piper was just sitting in  
the chair looking at him.  
  
"He isn't answering my calls" Piper whispered and looked up at  
Phoebe.  
She slowly placed the baby in the basinet next to her and turned  
back to phoebe.  
"Something's wrong I can feel it"  
********  
  
Paige and Chris (unseen of course) followed future Piper was Leo  
was waiting.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, what if something happens?"  
Piper faced Leo  
  
"Leo, I have no choice he's miserable! Don't you think I  
realize what could happen?  
Chris hates his powers, I've tried everything to avoid this but  
I can't stand to see him so unhappy!" Leo put his arms around  
her in to calm her.  
  
"Piper I-" Leo stopped and looked up. "I'm sorry I have to go,  
it sounds important"  
Without another word Leo was gone. Piper looked off into space  
or a while and turned back to the potion.  
  
Chris felt a strange pain flare up in his chest and without  
warning he was pulled back into his body. His entire body felt  
like it was burning. He opened his eyes and saw the dark lighter  
sleeping on a cot. Chris tried lifting himself but could not  
gather the strength.  
Chris gave into the pain and closed his eyes. The pain faded  
away instantly and Chris reopened his eyes. This time Paige was  
not there, he was alone in the ghostly plane.  
(I'm not sure if I'm right about this but I pictured the ghostly  
plane to be limbo)  
  
*********Phoebe read the spell again and took a deep breath.  
Paige materialized in front of her.  
  
"Well it's about time" 


End file.
